Solamente Tu y Yo
by dark angel-loveless
Summary: este es un kai x rei mujer , un universo alterno pero muy alterno jajaja.dedicado a Athena Asamiya n.n espero que le guste a todos XD Sayo!


**Pareja: Kai x Rei (mujer)**

**Universo alterno**** muy alterno XD**

**Dedicado a Athena Asamiya****, espero realmente que te guste -**

**Aclaraciónes****: Ni Los personajes ni la serie de beyblade me pertenecen todo es de su respectivo autor n.n **

**By Ritsu Atemu Aoyagi Shirou**

**Diosa del Yaoi**

**Solamente Tu y Yo….**

**El sol adornaba el cielo con su hermosa luz cayendo también a la tierra****, el viento soplaba lentamente acariciando el rostro de una joven de ojos amarillos , y hermoso y largo cabello oscuro con el que el viento jugaba ****moviéndolo de un lado a otro ****tenia un lindo vestido chino rojo que la hacia ver muy bien ,estaba sentada en un columpio del pequeño parque ****, en sus ojos se denotaba su desesperación y nerviosismo al parecer esperaba por alguien , necesitaba ver a esa persona y lo necesitaba ahora o se volvería loca1 la paciencia se acaba pero ya había durado mucho demasiado era tan desesperante pero ella se conocía ****así**** misma sabia que si podría aguantar pero no lo deseaba , estaba apunto de levantarse de ****aquel**** viejo columpio pero la detuvieron unos pasos ****, mira y ahí estaba el … su corazón se acelero , sentía que saldría en cualquier momento , no podía articular ni un sola palabra, era extraño eso no debía suceder ¡!!****Pero****sucedía…****volvió a sentir ganas de decir algo lo que sea pero aun no podía hasta que el se atrevió a hablar…**

**-****Discúlpeme**** por la ****tardanza ,**** no ****debí**** haberte hecho esperar tanto****-dijo un chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos con una pequeña sonrisa**

**-no ****importa ,**** pero realmente pensé que ya no llegarías…-****respondió**** la ojiamarilla levantándose del columpio**

**-sabes que no lo puedo ****hacer ,**** eres muy importante para mi**** Rei****…-dijo el ojirojizo acercándose ****al**** frente ****de ****la pelinegra**

**No se esperaba que ****kai**** le dijese eso era tan sincero que daba miedo, debía de ser un sueño muy raro pero un sueño , pero no lo era, sus mejillas se tornaron con un color carmesí, ****realmente ****etaba**** enamorada del tipo ****pero cuando había empezado todo eso**** lo recordaba muy ****bien…**

**Lo conoció en la escuela , al princi****pi****o no se soportaban el era muy fastidioso , no lo toleraba pero habían tenido ciertos roces ya que el destino les hacia muchas jugadas y terminaban juntos en situaciones muy incomodas como aquella obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta quien diría que justamente ella seria Julieta y lo peor Kai Romeo , las dichosas escenas de amor le parecían raras pero le producía un ****escalofrió****oír**** esas cosas de Kai aunque fuera ****mentira**** cada ****día**** se fue encariñando con el ****al pasar mas tiempo a su lado****, surgió un nuevo sentimiento en ella , era muy extraño no lo quería comprender al princi****pi****o pero ****estaba**** ahí y no podía ****hacer nada por ello, no sabia como llamarle hasta aquel día en que Athena su mejor amiga se lo dijo…**

**Flash Back**

**Después de la escuela se habían marchado al parque mas ****cercano,**** Athena y Rei recostadas en el césped del ****parque ,**** rei le había contado a athena sobre el nuevo sentimiento sin nombre que tenia…**

**-Oh rei no me digas que no sabes como se llama lo que sientes**

**-athena sabes que en verdad no lo se, apenas y lo quiero comprender**

**-amiga ****mia****, que hare contigo**

**-a que te refieres**

**-lo que sientes tontita, si sabes la respuesta…**

**-no la se ya te dije**

**-si lo sabes lo que sientes por Kai es amor un amor ****puro…**

**Rei se había quedado muda ante las palabras de ****Athena,**** amor**** Eso era no podía ser ella le odiaba ya no tanto como antes pero si o****Tal**** vez no**** , Como podía pensar aquellas cosas**** Eso no sucede o tal vez si****, sentía sus mejilla arder , suponía que estaban rojitas**

**-Rei tranquila se que esto es fuerte para ti pero sabes que es ****verdad ,**** sino no te hubieras quedado con cara de que te ****morías**

**-No digas esas cosas**** –dijo rei levantándose ****rápidamente,**** tapando u cara con ambas manos **

**-No te ****preocupes,**** nadie ****sabrá**** que la reina Rei se pone rojita **

**-****cállate**** athena por favor**** Agh me has hecho ****enojar,**** ya me voy **

**-****jajaja**** bueno antes de que te vayas ****déjame**** decirte que le gustas a Kai amiga **

**-que dices??! ****O. o**** – la voltea a ver al instante**

**-lo que ****oíste**** , el mismo me lo confirmo en una pl****a****tica que tuve con el aunque como típico hombre no lo dijo directamente , pero soy mujer y se que e verdad , yo que tu voy****, y hablo con el en otro lugar que no sea la escuela**

**Rei escucho detenidamente lo que su amiga le había dicho****, realmente se estaba volviendo ****loca,**** debía irse de ahí y ahora antes de que le llenaran la cabeza con mas cosas extrañas****Corrió**** y tomo su mochila y se fue sin decir adiós, corrió lo mas rápido que podía y llego a su ****casa,**** se encerró en su habitación por suerte no había llegado nadie aun, estuvo todo el ****día**** dándole vueltas a las palabras de athena en su mente, y si ella tenia razón****tal**** vez ****podía hacerlo nada ****perdía**** , si estaba decidido , le diría mañana!**

**Al ****día**** siguiente en la escuela, muy temprano llego rei entro a su salón y ahí estaba Kai esa era su oportunidad se acerco a el sigilosamente****, hasta llegar con el, Kai se sorprendió de que ella se acercara ya que generalmente le ignoraba…**

**-Kai emm yo quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante****–dijo ****ei**** mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos de Kai**

**-Emm esta bien pero tienes que ser ahora?-respondió un poco sorprendido el peliazul**

**-no este no es lugar para ello, así que mejor hoy en la tarde como a las 6:30 pm, en el parque Komi**

**-esta bien ahí te veré-dicho esto rei regreso a tomar su lugar habitual ****susu**** compañeros comenzaron a llegar…**

**Fin del flash back **

**Así**** es como ahora había llegado hasta ese punto estar con ****Kai**** prácticamente ****solos,**** a muy poca distancia…decidió hablar de una vez no aguantaba ya mas**

**-Kai yo ****emm**** no se que decirte yo siento tantas cosas que aun no comprendo…-dijo rei apartándose y dándole la espalda a ****Kai, este no se movió**

**-****rei antes que nada déjame decirte, lo que siento…-dijo el ****fénix**** con sinceridad**

**-que es lo que me quieres ****decir,**** habla dime lo que quieras-le respondió aun dándole la espalda **

**-esta bien te ****diré****, sabes cuando te conocí no pensé que llegase a pasar esto , primero nos odiábamos pero realmente yo empecé a ****sentir**** algo diferente muy diferente, con el tiempo entendí de que se trataba , tu la mujer que por primera vez me había retado ,la que me había tratado muy mal y yo a ti ,yo sentía por ti algo mas de lo normal yo …–dijo el ojirojizo con ****sinceridad**** acercándose a rei que aun estaba de espaldas-****te quiero rei , estoy enamorado de ti-dijo suavemente en su oído **

**Aquellas palabras hicieron que rei sintiera que su corazón iba a salirse d****e su pecho en cualquier momento****, acompañado de una agradable ****sensación,**** otra vez sus mejillas de ****sonrojaban,**** se volteo hasta queda de frente a ****Kai,**** lo miro con ternura…**

**-Kai yo**** te amo…****-dijo en susurro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas a ****mas**** no poder**

**El peliazul rodeo en sus brazos a su amada rei acercándola mas hacia el sus ****rostro**** estaban a escasos ****centímetros…****-Te amo Rei-dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de rei en un tierno y hermoso primer beso para ****ambos, rei**** abrazo con fuerza a ****Kai****también,**** separaron sus labio****s y se alejaron a unos ****centimentros**

**-Quiero que estés conmigo Rei siempre a mi lado…**

**-quiero estar contigo para siempre…**

**-te necesito ****tanto,**** quieres ser mi novia**

**-claro que ****si…**

**-Te ****amo…**

**-y yo a ti, quiero que estemos solamente tu y yo- respondió rei con una tierna sonrisa, antes de juntar ahora ella sus labios con los de su Fénix en un dulce beso mientras el sol se ocultaba, y permanecían ahí abrazados…**

**Fin**

**Ritsu:****Hi****-**

**Yami:**** Saludos n.n**

**Ritsu: Bueno he aquí mi primer fic Kai x Rei mujer **

**Yami: y el primero del 2008 que se termina **

**Ritsu: si lo que es la ****inspiración,**** n.nu además es el regalo que le ****prometí**** a ****Athena,**** lo que prometo lo cumplo ****jijijiji.**

**Yami: ya era hora de que ****volviera aunque a la una de la mañana XD, que**** bueno que le terminaste s****u regalo,**** con todo y que estas ocupada con tus semestrales **

**Ritsu: ****¡****oh por Ra! Aun tengo que estudiar para anatomía O.O**

**Yami: pues vámonos,**** para que estudies y bien**

**Ritsu: si uu, etto me despido se cuidan sayonara!!!**

**Yami: sayonara! cierto dejen sus comentarios**

**Ritsu: si y muchos**** XD **

**Aclaracion****: Apoyo al 1000 al Yaoi**** recuerden que soy la Diosa del ****Yaoi**** si**** 1000 por si las dudas ****XD****), este fic es para athena a ella le fascina esta pareja , yo solo le hice su regalo****asi**** que ya saben ****…**


End file.
